


Fuck Polynomials

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Study Date, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: Laurens needs help with his homework. Charles gives in for the free coffee.
Relationships: Charles Lee (1732-1782) & Samuel Seabury (1729-1796), John Laurens/Charles Lee
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Kudos: 3





	Fuck Polynomials

Laurens stared at the assignment he needed to turn in over 3 hours ago. He was desperate for any help, but Hamilton was asleep, and Lafayette was just as bad at math as Laurens was. He boredly opened Snapchat seeing Lee had recently posted a story. It was a photo of a math assignment that was farther along than what Laurens had. It had the caption "Finally done with this week's work".

Was he really this desperate? Yes, he was. Laurens opened a chat with Lee.

> turtle-boi: heyyyy, thats a great job with the work
> 
> genwhee: its 3 am, are you drunk or smthing?
> 
> turtle-boi: im drunk on sleepiness and coffee.
> 
> genwhee: then go to bed? why are you even talking to me?
> 
> turtle-boi: im desperate for help on the homework.
> 
> genwhee: ask hamilton then, im going to bed
> 
> turtle-boi: noo, alex is asleep, please? ill pay you with coffee!
> 
> genwhee: ...what kind of coffee?
> 
> turtle-boi: starbucks, whatever your favorite order is
> 
> genwhee: java chip frap with almond milk and no whip
> 
> turtle-boi: ill be over in 10 minutes, be ready for whatever the fuck polynomial division is
> 
> genwhee: that was a week ago- i-
> 
> turtle-boi: do you want the 3 am coffee or not?
> 
> genwhee: ill get my notes

Laurens grabbed his things and put them into a string bag before leaving his shared apartment. He locked the door and went quickly to Starbucks to get the coffees. 

True to his word, he arrived at Lee's doorstep 10 minutes later, holding 2 cups of coffee. He knocked softly, in case Lee had a roommate who was asleep. Lee opened the door and looked at the coffee.

"Oh my God, I love you," he said, taking his cup.

"What-" Laurens said, knowing at any other time, Lee would fight him.

"Not you, the coffee, I love the coffee. You can burn for all I care," Lee said, taking a sip of the chocolatey frappuccino. Laurens laughed a bit and sat down at the coffee table where Lee's work was scattered.

"Right, math, uh, so, what do you already know?" Lee asked, joining him on the couch.

"Not much, I got confused on everything after the setup," Laurens said, holding out his scratch work. Most of it was scratched out.

"Oh, that? It's not hard once you know what you're doing," Lee said, taking out his notes. They were color-coded and really neat, considering his current workspace.

"So, after you do the setup, you take the leading terms and divide them. That's the green part," Lee said, writing down one of the practice questions. Laurens did the same, hesitating for the highlighting bit. He did, for the simplicity later on. Lee rewrote everything and looked up, silently asking if it were alright to continue. Laurens nodded, following what he wrote down.

"Alright, next you're supposed to multiply the answer of that by what's on the outside. That's in orange," Lee said, highlighting the new part. Laurens copied, feeling some sense to the notes. Beeping came from the kitchen and Lee shot up.

"Shit- Sam's cake-" he said, hurrying to stop the beeping. Lee came back, looking relieved, and flopped back down.

"What was that?" Laurens asked.

"Sam has a culinary final tomorrow and did some late-night practice. He fell asleep awhile ago, so I guess I'd rather not live in a burned apartment," Lee said, getting his notes.

"Anyway, so finally, you subtract what you get from the main equation. Then bring down the next term, and repeat," Lee said, highlighting the new step in pink. Laurens nodded and looked at the work.

"Can I stay so you can help if I get stuck?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, it won't be too long, it's what, 5 questions?" Lee said, leaning back into the couch. Laurens took out his computer and began working the problems.

"Hey, for the remainder..." Laurens began, but as he turned to look at Lee, Lee was asleep on the couch. He looked peaceful, so Laurens left him alone as he went to figure out his work. Someone rushed from one of the rooms and looked panicked.

"Did you hear any beeping or smell any smoke?!" the person asked worriedly.

"...No? Wait, yeah, there was beeping, but Lee said he fixed it," Laurens said, finishing his work.

"...How long has he been asleep? Wait, wait, who are you?" the person asked.

"Lee hasn't been asleep more than 15 minutes, and I'm John Laurens, Lee's class mate, he promised to help me with math," Laurens said, closing his computer.

"Ah, alright. I'm Samuel, Charles' roommate, do you want to head home now that he is asleep?" Samuel asked. 

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you," Laurens said, gathering his things. Samuel lifted Lee off the couch bridal style, and Lee stirred slightly in his arms.

"Sammy, I can walk," he mumbled. Samuel shook his head with a smile and carried Lee out.

* * *

The next day in class, Lee walked up to Laurens, looking hesitate.

"Sorry for falling asleep when we were supposed to study, I hope that you were able to figure it out," Lee said, rubbing his arm worriedly.

"It's fine, I understand, it was 3 am," Laurens said with a small laugh. Lee nodded and left to his normal seat in the middle of the class.

Laurens went to his seat, glad he got the passing grade for the class.


End file.
